


I Wouldn't Mind

by narryworks



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryworks/pseuds/narryworks
Summary: “Hey look here’s a picture of us kissing.”“What!?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> ill finish it and make it better i swear just not now. im posting as insp to finish it

He looks so invested like this, so caught up in whatever story and whatever memory he’s founded in his head while the newest track comes out of the speakers. Pondering over troubled romances, those missed chances with the perfect people and the worst timing and it’s all slowly traipsing it’s way down his body and into his soul and out of his eyes and he can’t seem to fathom his way out of the hole it’s creating. He just loves seeing him so affected, like no one else is watching and like he’s unaware of his own actions. He’s just being, no second guessing, no conforming, no hiding. Just being. It’s the most effortless he’s ever looked. 

“Oh, for fucks sake, Niall. Grow a pair.” Shawn walks up to where Niall is laying on the sofa. Feet on one side, head on the other- perched up on the arm of it where Shawn lays his hand in his hair before ruffling it around. “Cheer up, lad. It gets better.”

“Oi, shove off.” Niall clammers to sit up, wipes at his eyes- he’s not crying, he’s just… making sure the glassiness is wearing off. “Not my fault you think you’re some prick who got his heartbroken and wrote a whole album about it.” 

“Are you insulting Taylor Swift there, Niall?” Shawn pulls a face of distaste and disgust, adds a hand on his chest and all- pretty oscar worthy really. “Our Adele? The Great British songstress herself? I can’t take this, this collab is over. We’re over.” 

“We’re over?” Niall laughs, “That gives you another album, at least.” 

“That’s just mean.” Shawn sits next to him on the sofa, Niall not moving at all. “Where’s Harry he was always my favourite.”

“Okay, too far. Write the song yourself.” The faux-seriousness lasts about a minute before they start laughing. 

 

*

“I saw your pic on insta yesterday.” Niall strolls into the room, Shawn fiddling on his guitar. “We look good, I decided that the world deserves to see us in the same room more often. So, I’m back on board.”

“I’m sorry, Niall you’ll need to be more specific. You’re back on board?”

“Yeah, with us.” Niall motions between the two. “I’ll ignore what you said about me not being your favourite and I’ll get the song done.” 

“Noble.” Shawn ushers him over and Niall sits down. 

They write for a bit before relishing in the comfort of the sofa and scrolling down their phones. Niall interrupts the silence. 

“Hey, look,” Niall twists his phone into Shawn’s face, then gives him a minute to focus. “Here’s a picture of us kissing.” 

“What?” Shawn blinks a few times. “I think I’d remember us kissing, Niall. It didn’t happen.”

“Well, obviously. It’s an edit thing, someone made it.” Niall explains. 

“It’s not very realistic. I mean, we’d look better than that.” Shawn squints and zooms his eyes on the pictures. 

“You’re right.” Niall brings his phone back and examines it. “We’d look banging.” 

*


End file.
